No One Came Home
by Seito
Summary: 5 times someone died on a mission and the one time no one came home. Fading Colors: I dream with vivid colors, for dreaming is the only thing I can do Hero: Being a hero is about the shortest-lived profession on earth. R&R
1. Silence is Golden

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Silence is Golden<p>

_There's a strange sort of quiet when you're dying. It's as if you're in a glass room, and the walls keep getting thicker and thicker. –__**Gabrielle Zevin**_

* * *

><p>They were so use to him doing that.<p>

When Robin vanished while they were talking, the team didn't blink an eye about it. They assumed that he was off executing his own plan, like always. Kaldur made a note in his head to talk to their youngest member (again) about doing this.

But he didn't return.

A few seconds turned into minutes and they began to grow worried. Megan quickly started scanning the area. To her horror, Robin wasn't within her range anywhere. Kaldur quickly order the team to split up and searched for Robin. The safety of their youngest member was more important than the mission. (It goes unspoken that Batman will murder them all if they don't return with Robin.)

_All was quiet. _

"I can't find him!" The panic and terror is clear in Megan's voice. Fear clenched her heart so tight, it felt as if it would stop beating soon.

They had regrouped after ten minutes of searching the area. "Where could have he gone?" Wally asked. "There's no reason to wander out of Megan's range. Our targets are still within the warehouse." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated greatly.

"We… should call Batman," Kaldur finally said.

"Isn't that jumping the gun?" Artemis questioned. So Robin had vanished and was out of Megan's range. It didn't mean he was in complete danger.

Silence fell as tension grew thick. No one wanted to admit there was something _wrong_. It was gut feeling as if something had just punched them in the gut. Nothing about this situation felt normal.

"Do it, Kaldur," Wally said. He wasn't going to take the chance here. Not when Robin's life may or may not be on line.

Kaldur nodded and contacted Batman.

_It was getting harder to breath. _

Batman wasn't pleased. No one could blame him either. Robin was, is, his son in all but blood. His temper is foul and his patience is thin. The team jumped at his orders, never questioning him as he took control. Hope grew a little.

The gods were not looking favorably on them. Whatever tracer Batman had on Robin wasn't working. It's hard to say if it was become someone who knew Batman's style was smart enough to look for them or if they were damaged somehow.

This didn't improve Batman's temper. Team in tow, he returned back to the crime scene (the mission was taken care quickly by Superman). Careful searching turned up nothing. Not a single trace. Hours turn into days. With each passing hour, hope began to die little by little.

Because if Batman can't find him, no one will.

_I'm sorry._

It's been three months now. Young Justice has been disbanded because the team is too emotionally compromised to continue.

Kaldur returned to Atlantis, unable to deal with the reality that he failed the youngest, most promising, of his teammates.

Superboy doesn't understand. Doesn't get how one can just _vanish_ without a trace, how someone so willfully strong as Robin can be de—missing. He doesn't understand how he can fail to protect Robin.

Wally is inconsolable, flipping between utter grief and worry or convinced that Robin will show up next to him any minute now. His best friend is missing, maybe dead, and there isn't even a body, a sign, anything to give him some kind of closure or hope.

Megan is in a similar state of Wally, only she channeled her grief into training. J'onn said her range has nearly triple in size by the time three months are over. It does nothing to help her though. Every time she closed her eyes, all she can hear is Robin's laughter haunting her dreams.

Artemis is the only one who accepted the grim reality. Still, on nights when it's all too silent, she can't help but wonder where Robin went.

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce, are you alright?" Alfred's voice is soft. Bruce doesn't miss the tone of worry and sadness mixed into his voice.<p>

"No."

That was to be assumed, really. Today… today was Dick's funeral. Bruce didn't want to accept, didn't want to believe his son was dead. Nothing added up. Not a single trace of him anywhere. Every villain Batman tracked down claimed innocence. In fact, once word had gotten out in streets that Batman was looking for the criminal who took his little bird several criminals turn themselves into the police. Everyone knew that when Robin got hurt, the criminal responsible never walked again.

Bruce rested his face in his hands. An unstoppable grief filled his heart for the first time since his parents' death. _His son_.

"I don't want believe he's dead," Bruce muttered.

"… None of us do," Alfred replied.

Somehow the manor seemed bigger, emptier, and more silent then it had in years.

_I was totally whelmed. _

* * *

><p>It's up to you to decide what happened to Robin. He's just... gone as far as any of us know. If you're curious the Italtics were Robin speakingthinking.

Please Review. :3 Next part will be up shortly. _  
><em>


	2. Forget Me Nots

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget-Me-Nots<strong>  
><em>Memories can be sad, but sometimes they can also save you. <em>- Takayuki Ikkaku, Arisa Hosaka and Toshihiro Kawabata, Animal Crossing: Wild World, 2005

* * *

><p>Red, red, red. The floor is stained with a crimson color. His vision is blurred. His mind and heart are at war with each other yet seem to be agreeing to the same thing. <em>'You knew this would happen,' <em>his mind screamed. _'Couldn't save her,' _his heart whispered.

_'__**Can't**__ save her,' _they chimed together.

Red, red, red. Thick blood flowed from his wounds. They're not healing fast enough. There's a pain, so much pain, but nothing compared to the utter stabbing feeling in his chest. He has suffered heartbreak before. At his age, it's to be expected. No one goes their teenage years without someone crushing their heart. This is different though. His heart hasn't been just shattered into a million pieces, it's been burnt to a crisp and all he is left with is ashes.

_Why couldn't he be faster? _

Red, red, red, his favorite color, the perfect complement to hers.

Wally lifted his head. He started up at the arrow aimed at this forehead. "Artemis," he croaked.

He started into her eyes, hoping. Yet those black orbs, once strong but friendly, held no recognition. "Artemis no longer exists," she coldly replied.

"Don't do this," Wally pleaded.

Time seemed to slow down. His breath got caught in his throat as the bow was drawn.

_3...  
>2...<br>1...  
><em>

Time snapped forward, faster than Wally had ever gone. He dimly realized that Megan threw up one of her psychic shields around him, carefully deflecting the arrow. There's a brief shout and the next thing Wally realized is that Robin is next to him, a worried expression on his face. "She's gone," Robin said softly.

Wally shook his head. Artemis wasn't just gone. She was dead, replaced by this cruel doppelganger. He was too late to save her, too late to prevent to stop them from brainwashing her. She didn't even recognize who he was, who they were. All she thought was that they were the enemy. Nothing he did, nothing he said, could convince her.

Artemis was dead.

_Sometimes memories aren't enough_

* * *

><p>Trivia: Forget-me-nots mean memories in the language of flowers. They also mean true love.<p>

Please Review. Next Chapter will be up soon. :3


	3. Heartbeat

I own the plunny

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat<strong>

_A Father's sins are most apparent at his child's deathbed._

* * *

><p>Robin noticed it first. Conner was just a little bit slower. He almost didn't catch the criminal he went after.<p>

Megan noticed it second. Conner's mind seemed to wander. She could see it was beginning to get hard for him to concentrate.

Kaldur noticed it third. A wound that shouldn't have hurt Conner did.

Wally noticed it fourth. During speed training, Conner would tire faster.

Artemis noticed it fifth. Conner collapsed on her while talking to her one day.

_Dum… dum… dum…_

Batman moved silently through the corridors of Mt. Justice. Like always, he is unwavering, each step is strong and confident. He had reached the room he was looking for, only to notice an old friend standing outside of the door.

"Clark."

The Man of Steel glanced his way. "Bruce," he greeted.

Batman resisted the urge to tilt his head like a curious child. "Standing out here does nothing," he bluntly pointed out.

Superman grimaced. "I know," he replied softly. "The kids threw me out."

"_NO!"_

"_You don't just come here! Not now!"_

"_Not when you left him alone all this time!"_

"_Don't come here asking forgiveness while he lies dying!"_

"_Please, leave, Superman."_

"They are grieving," Batman neutrally stated.

"They're right," Superman corrected.

_Clones were not made to last. _

Clark knew this all too well. He foresaw this day coming. It's the reason why Superb—Conner's existence terrified him. One year, three months, four days since his creation. Cadmus' clones barely survive past the first month. It's a miracle that Conner lasted this long, but now? Now he was destabilizing. There was no cure. Why should there be one? When a clone failed, they simply start again.

There was nothing they could do.

Clark questioned why he was here. The kids were right. He had no business being here. Was it guilt that drove him? Regret? It was hard to say. Every time Clark thought of Conner, a flood of emotions would rushed at him.

Bruce shook his head, recognizing what Clark was thinking. Stepping past his friend, he walked into the infirmary. With much pulling and ordering, he managed to get the kids out of the room and marching them to the kitchen (per Black Canary's orders that the kids had to eat something soon. Bruce agreed with her.)

The kids grumbled and shot glares at Clark as they passed him on their way out. All them stopped to look back at Conner and waved a goodbye.

Once they were gone, Clark stepped into the room. He took a seat next to Conner's bedside. Conner was hooked up to various machines. The heart monitor held a steady beat. Conner hadn't opened his eyes since his collapse.

Clark tentatively grasped Conner's hand. Anxiety filled Clark's chest. What could he say? Did he have the right to say anything? Then it clicked and everything could be explained by a single phrase.

"_I'm sorry, my son,"_ he whispered.

The line went flat.

__


	4. Fading Colors

I own the plunny

* * *

><p><strong>Fading Colors<strong>

_I dream with vivid colors, for dreaming is the only thing I can do_

* * *

><p>"You did it Megan!" Conner's voice held a sound of cheerfulness to it. It was so unlike him that the others probably thought it was strange of him. The mission was a success. They managed to stop the bad guys, secure the target and everyone was safe.<p>

It was all thanks to Megan.

_Vivid colors of red, green, yellow, and blue._

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the base. Megan clearly was still exhausted. She didn't even wake up as she was carried back home by Conner. She had a big task today. They're all safe (memories intact) thanks to her. Batman was a debriefing, but allowed them to take her to the infirmary.<p>

Things go downhill from there.

_Shades of grey are constantly growing. _

* * *

><p>She doesn't response to them and doesn't open her eyes so they can check for a concussion. Fear began to grow. What's wrong? This isn't just a deep sleep?<p>

Batman already has contacted J'onn. The elder Martian was there faster than anyone could imagine.

_Drowning in black. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Megan, you'll never guess what I discovered today," Artemis said softly. "I- We finally figured out what Robin's secret identity was! You'll never guess who Batman is. You probably won't get the implication of why this is so weird but it is."<p>

"It would seem apparently Wally has known about it all this time," Kaldur said with an amused tone. Across from him, Wally had the tact to at least look embarrassed.

There's a phantom "Hello Megan" that hangs in the air. It drew a smile to Artemis' face. "Yeah that's right the idiot knew."

"I'm sitting right here!"

"If you guys aren't gonna tell her, I swear I will," Robin threatened.

"It's Richard Grayson," Conner finally said.

"Now you guys have to explain why this is so mind blowing awesome," Wally said with a snicker.

Robin elbowed him in the side. A joyous laughter fills the room.

_Everlasting White. _

* * *

><p>"She's gone." J'onn voice is heavy, the sadness evident in the usually stoic Martian. He removed his hand from his niece's forehead, grief filling his heart.<p>

"What?" comes Robin's indignant shout.

"How can she be gone? She still breathes," Kaldur questioned.

"Her mind is gone," J'onn explained.

The team's eyes grow wide at the implications. Only one thought lingered on their minds:

'_Please Wake Up.'_

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3 Next Chapter up soon.<em><br>_


	5. Hero

I own the plunny

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>  
><em>It is said that one knows a person's worth by seeing how many people would cry for him when he died.<em> – Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

><p>Thousands of people gathered. Family, schoolmates, teachers, allies, friends, enemies alike were present. Even people who didn't know him were coming off from the streets to gather.<p>

Kid Flash, Wally West, was dead.

They were coming from a mission, passing through the city during midday before explosions caught their attention. A fire had broken out in an apartment building on Main Street. Immediately the team sprung into action. Robin had called the locals authorities and began first aid on those who needed it. Superboy picked up rubble, saving those where trapped underneath. Artemis was coaxing a child out from closet. Aqualad sliced open a fire hydrant and began channeling the water onto the building with his abilities. Miss Martian did the same as both she and Aqulad were unable to stand the heat of the flames. Kid Flash used his speed to pull as many people as he found out of the fire. On his last check, he discovered something chilling.

A bomb.

"Robin, there's a bomb in here," he said over the ear comlink.

"WHAT? Where are you? I'll be there in just a minute."

"No. There's no time. There's only fifteen seconds left."

Robin swore. "GET OUT OF THERE THEN!"

Thousands of calculations began to flow into Kid Flash's mind. The sizes of the containers, how big the resulting explosion would be, how wide it spread… how many people it would kill. "It'll wipe out the entire block, Robin. I'll run it to the harbor. I'll make it in time."

"What? Wait! WALLY!"

The ear comlink went dead. Seconds later, a huge explosion that actually rocked the city happened in the harbor.

But Kid Flash never made it back.

They desperately searched for him: Aqualad in the water, Megan in the sky and rest from the ground. They couldn't find him.

When the League arrived, Robin doesn't hesitate to throw himself into Batman's arms. The normally cheerful boy is broken at the thought that his _stupid, idiotic _best friend is gone. Kaldur is explaining as best as he can, shaking at the thought. Artemis is off to the side, shrugging off any comfort, strangely silent. Superboy is next to her sulking just as much. Megan hasn't stopped sobbing as her uncle placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Flash isn't much better. He sank to the ground, his head resting in his hands. "Oh god," he whispered. "How am I gonna tell Iris?" Wally couldn't… no…

Another week of searching before Kid Flash is declared dead.

He saved thousands of lives at the cost of his own.

The funeral of Kid Flash had held on a sunny day. Those who knew him well could hear the playful banter saying, "Dude, I want my funeral on a sunny day because then it's a time for remembrance then loss in my opinion." The tears though, made up for the lost of rain. There wasn't a dry eye in the huge mass of people. No one batted an eye when Center City's Rogues showed up to pay their respects. Today, everyone was here to remember and mourn the loss of a child.

Flash is the last to speak. "For many of us superheroes dying of old age is a bit of a dream. While we don't like to admit it, it's something we come to accept." His voice is shaky and those up close can see the tears streaming down his face.

"We can't always choose how we'll die in this line of work, but there are choices we can always make. Kid Flash saved thousands of lives that day. We thank him for that." Flash took a deep breath.

"He died a hero."

_Being a hero is about the shortest-lived profession on earth._ – Will Rogers

* * *

><p>Please review. :3<p> 


End file.
